After Stargirl
by xx-teapot-xx
Summary: Leo is distraught because Stargirl is gone. But is she!
1. Chapter 1

Some would say it was a life changing experience. But to me it was more than that. Much more. I loved her, she did something to me. I don't know what, she made me whole somehow but more than that. She put me together. Before I was in pieces and when she was with me I was whole. She made me see things differently. She made me see people as beings, now just strangers that I had nothing to do with but people that had feeling and lives. Like when we played the card game, the one where we followed people and then decided what card they should get. She also tuned me into my emotions. With her cart and pebbles, she made me happy. Like no other person has. I no that I was always telling her to change but really now I stand back and look at it, she was perfect. Its true that you only appreciate something once it gone. A lot like teachers. You have one and you think that they are horrible and that they are strict and ugly and they only get their thrills out of humiliating you. Children think like that. They judge people so easy, they don't realise that just on small comment, one look can really hurt someone. But then you get another teacher and you wish that you could have your pervious teacher back.

That is what I fell like. I wish more than anything that I could have Stargirl back. If I could I wouldn't change a thing about her. She could be whoever she wanted to be. She could cheer when the other team scored, she could sing happy Birthday she could do whatever she liked as long as she was mine. I wouldn't care what anyone else thought. It would just be me and her. Alone if we have to be, but welcoming to anyone who dared befriend us. No one at my school liked Stargirl much. Well they didn't like her at all. But I did. I loved her.

The rest of that year passed as a fuzz. I didn't really care what happened to me. I didn't care what people said about me. I guess it was kind of selfish of me, Kevin stayed my friend- when the whole school hates you and anyone who hangs out with you, and someone still wants to be your friend then you really know who your friends are, Kevin is my friend- I talked to him but I wasn't really there as he frequently told me.

Then on day she came. I saw her. She didn't look at all like Stargirl, and yet she did. I stopped walking to the caf and just stood there staring while other people bashed and knocked me trying to get to lunch.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kevin asked me. I didn't answer him, I didn't say anything. I just slowly walked over to where she was holding the doors of the cafeteria open for everyone. This is exactly what Stargirl would have done. She kept on saying, "have a nice day" and "enjoy your lunch" but no one paid any attention to her. When she saw me coming toward her she said "hello Leo. Did you like the porcupine necktie?"

A/N:

Do you like it? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I was speechless after years of wishing for this moment: the moment where Stargirl came back. And all I could do was stand there with my moth hanging open and stare at her.

"Leo?" she said again, a hint of concern in her voice. What do I say? What can I say?

"Um…h…hi", I finally stuttered.

"What ya doin…?", I heard Kevin say behind me. But when he say who was standing in front of me he stopped.

"Hey you look familiar. Aren't you…", Kevin began.

"Stargirl" I whispered, cutting him off. Stargirl looked at me, and smiled. I had missed that smile. It was like the sun coming up after years of darkness. I had forgotten what she looked like after all this time, but when she smiled all our memories came flooding back. I had buried them because I thought I would never have them again, when I thought about them it made me more depressed than I can say. But now they were all back, all those smiles she had given me, all the conversations we had had, all the times we had just lain there and looked up at the sky. They all came back into my mind and this time they didn't depress me, they filled me with such joy and prosperity.

But then a horrible thought occurred to me. What if she didn't want me back? What is my wanting her to change had made her hate me?

She interrupted my thoughts by saying "So you do remember me. I thought for a moment there that you didn't. Are you going to have lunch Leo?"

"I guess."

"You guess? Man I'm starving. Come on." Kevin started pulling my arm but I resisted. I wanted to stay with Stargirl. She was still holding the door open for everyone and still no one even muttered a "thank you" It was wrong. I realised suddenly how mean everyone in this stupid school was. All they cared about was sport and who had what on. I realised at that very moment how very wrong I was: making Stargirl change just to fit in with these boring clones. They were all the same. But Stargirl was different, she cared. And I had tried to take that away from her and make her change. _I_ was wrong. And _I_ had to change.

"Would you like ton sit with us Stargirl?", I said. I was hoping more than I had hoped anything that she would say yes. I hoped it even more than I had hoped all these years that she would come bake. Because after all what use was her being here if she didn't like me?

"I thought you'd never ask, Leo", She laughed. The wave of relief that washed over me was nearly too much to bear. It must have shown on my face because she laughed even harder.

"But" she said suddenly serious. Wait there were conditions? What were they? I couldn't fall in love with her again? Too late. I wasn't allowed to be her friend I was just allowed to eat lunch with her? If that was I then I don't think I could do that. I held my breath waiting for her to continue.

"You can't call me Stargirl anymore. Moonshine is my new name." And with that she walked into the caf. I thought she was mad st me an was just joking when she said that she'd have lunch with me. But then she looked back over her shoulder at me and said, "You coming, Leo"

I forgot she joked.

A/N sorry the chapters are short and there are so many spelling mistakes. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was finally noticing her, but not in a good way. The expressions on their faces were not what I would call welcoming they were more judging. But I didn't care anymore; I gave up caring when she left. I definitely wasn't going to ruin it this time with stargirl I mean Moonshine.

Kevin seemed oblivious to the judging glares we were receiving. When we had got our lunch and sat down, at an empty table-everyone scattered as soon as we sat down-we started to eat. Stargirl, I means Moonshine, just sat there looking at me a thoughtful expression on her perfect face.

I was trying to think pf something to say to her when I saw Hillari Kimble come strutting up to us. Oh no this is not going to be good.

"Oh crap, here comes trouble," Kevin whispered, voicing my thoughts. I didn't reply, just stared at the girl who had been the very reason I tried to get Moonshine (got it that time) to change. I hated her, not to put a finer point on it.

"Hello Leo," she said in her stupid ditzy voice I had come to hate, "hi Kevin." Then she turned to look at Moonshine. Moonshine was looking up at her expectantly, obviously waiting for a greeting. But when she saw one was not forthcoming she said, "Hello Hillari, how are you? Did you like the scarf?"

"What?" Hillari replied in a frustrated voice.

"I understand that you got a scarf for your birthday last weekend, did you not?" Moonshine commented in a calm voice. Not at all disturbed by the many eyes on her or by Hillarie's impatient voice.

"Ya… but … wait how do you know when my birthday is? Was it you that got me that scarf?"

"Yes" there was a collective gasp as everyone thought that Hillari had been keeping contact with the girl that was taboo. Everyone here was so shallow. But Hillari was worried. She looked around her and said loudly so everyone would hear her, "well…well you had no right to do that I don't even like you."

"I know. But I like you and you wanted that scarf so I got it for you"

"Well I don't like it" Hillari said triumphantly. Thinking that she had beat Moonshine. But she was wrong.

"But you had been begging your parents to get it for you but they forgot."

Moonshine said, still in her calm voice. Clearly defeated Hillari let a small shriek of frustration and flounced of.

Kevin burst out laughing after everyone went back to their eating and the cafeteria became a zoo once more.

"That was great. You so showed her!" Kevin beamed.

"Thank you, Kevin. So Leo what have you been doing while I have been away?"

"Um… umm well I have been umm…nothing much" I stuttered scratching my neck defensively.

"Oh well I've been to New Zealand." She said, the smile that took my heart so long ago flashing across her face.

"Wow! Was I fun?" I said genuinely interested. I seemed to have gotten over my nervousness and was able to form a sentence. Few.

"It was amazing, Leo. Absolutely amazing, the animals, the plants, the people! O the people they were so interesting. I played the card game and that card I thought of getting them were fantastic, nothing like I have ever given anyone."

Wow. Well I wanted her to be happy but I was a little hurt that while she'd been put having so much fun I had been stuck here living like a zombie.

But it was impossible to stay mad at her especially as that smile was still plastered across her face and it made me want to smile. I hadn't smiled in so long that when I did Kevin was taken aback. Moonshine laughed. A beautiful tinkling sound that reminded me of wind chimes fluttering in a warm breeze. It was a sound that, ever since she had gone, I had tried to conjure up in my mine and, hearing it now, had failed miserably. She was still laughing at Kevin's expression when he got up and said "well I gota be going see ya later Leo Stargirl"

"Moonshine" I corrected him quietly.

"Yeah see you later Kevin" moonshine said, but looking at me after the Moonshine comment.

"You remembered"

"Pardon?"

"You remembered my name most people don't is all"

"Oh ya. Well it's a pretty name I guess. Why that name?"

"Its because of you Leo. At night when I look up at the moon and I know that you're out there looking at the same moon makes me feel better. So I called myself Moonshine." She was smiling again; she had stopped when I had corrected Kevin. So in New Zealand she had thought of me. This made me ridiculously happy. Now there was a chance that she may still love me.

This gave me courage to ask the question that I had been wanted to ask ever since we sat down but I had been to scare to ask.

"So why did you come back?"

A/N I really don't know what to do. Ideas would be nice!! Please


End file.
